


【双子北】长夏无终（六）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎三人CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【双子北】长夏无终（六）

熏风穿廊而过，蕴含一缕夜晚的清爽。然而北信介只觉得热。汗水滚滚而下，热到融化，热得发痛。他能感受到的“风”仅限于侑和治的呼吸。治的呼吸拂过他的睫毛，而侑的呼吸吹动着颈后的发梢。  
不，不是错觉。脖子后面的感觉不是单纯的热，而是又热又疼。  
在射精的同时，侑咬住了他的后颈。  
咬得很重，留下深深的牙印，如同标记自己的所有权一般。侑习惯咬在偏右侧的位置，非常用力，但不会咬出血，很难分辨那究竟是一个粗暴的吻还是一次激动的啃噬。尖锐的犬齿烙在肌肤里，随着余韵的颤抖而振荡，恰似仍在内脏里小幅度跃动的性器。  
“北前辈……好喜欢北前辈……超喜欢……”  
侑口齿不清地嘟囔，牙齿依然嵌入皮肉。听着恋人语无伦次的表白，北的五脏六腑都在发抖，都在震动。无论说过多少次，做过多少次，炽热的爱都可以轻而易举地震撼身心。侑的胸膛亲密无间地贴住他的脊背，双手环绕他的姿势像个舍不得心爱之物的孩子。正因为他熟知侑在赛场上锋芒毕露的气势，此时孩子气的天真举动才显得格外可爱。抱着他的侑仿佛整个人都软化了。那些久经锻炼的矫健筋肉呈现出罕见的松懈状态，好像一只巨大的泰迪熊，搂住他，手里捧着自己的心，直接塞进他怀里。  
侑从他体内滑出的瞬间，失去支撑的黏稠体液沿肠壁划出浓墨重彩的一笔，仿佛将内脏和神经缠绕叠加在一起。漫溢的灼热感渗透血肉，逆流而出的精液令他本能地夹紧膝盖——他渴望珍藏恋人给予他的温暖爱意，越多越好，越久越好。或许是自己突然的动作惊扰了侑，他听到身后的人猛地呼了一口气，就像刚刚从梦中苏醒。  
“啊！刚才我都没看到北前辈的脸！”  
侑喊道，懊恼得好似玩具被兄弟抢走的孩子。  
“我明明想看北前辈的表情呀！射进去的时候北前辈的表情！”  
侑迅速撕去恍若毛绒玩具般无害的假象，于是不知餍足的野兽回来了。察觉恋人肌肉紧绷的那一刻，侑的面容忽地映入眼帘。对方坐在内室与檐廊的交界处，并没有移动位置，由此可以判断动的人是他。北的思维迟钝了一秒，然后意识到自己被侑抱着转过身来。  
和高中时代不同，现在的侑已经可以轻松托起他的身体，用双臂负担他的体重。侑的眼睛一直很明亮，却在与他四目相对的瞬间绽放出全新的光芒。  
“太好了！北前辈的表情太棒了！好想再做一次呀！”  
侑开心地说，盯着他的眼睛闪闪发亮。那是开心的光芒，更是饥饿的光芒。就像刚刚拿下漂亮的一球，立刻渴望下一次更加精彩的得分。永远不满足，永远饥饿，这就是宫兄弟，这就是他的恋人们。  
即使肉体进入暂时的休息状态，侑的精神饥渴如故。亮得惊人的目光，抓住腰肢的手指，还有撬开唇齿的舌尖，无一不在延展这场远远没有宣告终结的性爱。  
恋人的面容覆盖住他的全部视野，贴过来的双唇迫不及待地吮吸碰到的全部。侑的舌头柔软有力，却像牙齿一样锋利，几乎把他的口腔嚼成一滩发烫的碎片。恋人吻得如此迫切，让他觉得自己必须认真地回应这个吻。仅靠嘴唇、牙齿和舌头未免太过单薄，北用了自己的全部力量，再加上整个身体。十指在侑颈后扣紧，他慢慢把侑的舌头和自己的舌头一起顶回恋人口中。侑的体温很高，侑的嘴里很热。那是一种很舒服的烫，好像出过一身汗后洗个热水澡，惬意得浑身上下毛孔舒张。  
北动情地吻着侑，彼此偎依的嘴唇成为新的重心。他推倒了侑，又或是侑主动向后倒去。扬起的衣角碰到他的小腿，令他意识到浴衣有可能阻碍自己和恋人肌肤相亲。他抓住侑的衣襟，敞开，将浴衣褪至肩膀处，让胸口紧贴胸口，心跳紧贴心跳。  
侑的心跳好快。  
唯有在比赛时和做爱时，侑的心脏才会跳得这么快。  
在心跳失控之前，北结束了这个吻。颤动的双手一左一右扶住侑耳边的地板，勉强支撑住上半身。  
“侑，你会看到的。”  
“看到什么？”  
侑的脸庞埋在他浅浅的影子里，疑惑的语气清晰可闻。  
“看到……你想看的表情。”  
感受到逼近身后的灼热，他肯定地说。  
北信介有两位恋人，宫侑和宫治。纵使现在还不能向全世界公布，他无时或忘这一事实。两位恋人，双倍的爱，双倍的责任。倘若他不能同时照顾好他们的身体和心灵，自己诉说的“爱”就会变得软弱无力。  
他不会让那样的事情发生。  
他有能力做好自己力所能及的一切。无论何时，无论何地，无论面对何人，他都有能够骄傲地说出这份爱的自信。  
如果说侑偏好面对面的做爱方式，治无疑对后进式更有兴趣。在亲吻恋人的同时，北没有忘记调整身体，使自己处于方便另一位恋人进入的姿态。  
“北前辈，我饿了。”  
治说，声音里蕴藏的情绪与其说是焦急，不如说是享受。  
和他的预想相近，治享受着进食前短暂的忍耐，正如享受发球前万众瞩目的紧张。一根发烫的手指按住他的后颈，沿着后背中央的浅沟向下滑动。治的动作很温柔，精心打理过的指甲也不会刺痛他，可那划开汗水的轨迹却引发烧穿脊柱的错觉。只要治愿意，完全可以用一根手指剖开他的身体，然而对方的体温慢慢停在股间。治的手指离后穴很近，偏偏碰也不碰。  
“我好饿，一直都好饿，想要吃掉北前辈……但是，只要再忍耐一下，北前辈就会变得更加诱人，更加美味。我好想把北前辈全部吃掉，但每一次都是吃了还想再吃，永远吃不完，永远还想吃。就像是我小时候的梦想，一座无穷无尽的糖果屋，糖果永远吃不完，我也永远吃不饱。”  
治轻声说，仿佛自言自语的梦呓。  
一阵热气喷在湿淋淋的臀瓣间。他看不见身后，但他清楚地知道治正审视着自己隐秘的部位，用目光，用呼吸，侵犯着一抖一抖的入口。从尾椎骨开始，他的脊柱在燃烧，在融化，在发痒。在治的注视之下，侑留在里面的精液再度形成令人晕眩的灼热旋涡，翻滚着冲刷下腹。双手不自觉地握拳，痉挛的大腿猛地收缩，他紧闭双眼用力，试图与体内的旋涡相抗衡。然而，人的意志难以阻止生理本能。当恋人给予的点点滴滴即将脱体而出的刹那，强烈的扩张感撬开了后穴。在那一瞬间，北的眼睑下迸出了金色和红色的焰火，泛起焚毁神经的痛苦，继而被压倒性的快乐淹没。  
“我开动了。”  
治宣布，声音和性器同样高昂，不容置疑。  
恋人进入的速度并不快，和缓的动作反而彰显出欲望蓬勃的存在感。贯穿他的性器顺畅地切入，却又陷入内部纠缠不休，撒娇似地挨挨蹭蹭。哪怕他看不见治的脸，依然无比强烈地感受到恋人的存在。彼此的欲望水乳交融，难以分离，将狭窄的肠道撑成了治的形状。  
侑和治的形状很接近，恰如他们极为相似的外貌。但他从未认错过侑和治，哪怕被他们要求蒙上眼睛，哪怕其中的一方故意模仿另一方。并没有什么秘诀。即使是同卵双胞胎，自出生起便是不同的个体。他们如双子星般彼此辉映，彼此共鸣，闪现着同样明亮又各具特色的轨迹。  
即使是亮度相同大小相近的星星，也会有截然不同的运行轨道。只要动起来，治和侑的差异显而易见。  
巧妙的抽送，温存的摩擦，偶尔异军突起，恰到好处地冲撞最敏感的位置。不仅是敏感点，在治耐心的渗透之下，腹内涌动起难以言喻的快乐浪潮。如同无孔不入的浸润一般，渗进肠壁，渗进血肉，渗进骨髓，渗进脑海，不可逆转。  
波浪般湿润的摇晃是真实存在的。每次被治的性器温柔而坚定地碾压，侑留在他体内的精液随之摇荡。他的理性和感性都想挽留住另一位恋人的痕迹，不由自主地收拢双腿，夹紧臀部。可他终究无从抵抗长久又深邃的挖掘。侑的精液混合着治的体液，在不断翻卷的搅拌中涂满肠壁，又渐渐被治的性器抽出后穴，不时在结合处形成黏稠的泡沫。泛起，破碎，循环往复。紧缩的入口被泡沫迸裂的细小刺激所填满，再无一丝缝隙。  
濡湿的水声于身体内外两侧响起，湿淋淋地叩击耳膜，突兀地化为耀眼的电光击穿脊柱。一点点潮湿的声响，都会变成令感官发狂的冲击。快乐压迫着他的整个身体，感情随着狂乱的喘息和呻吟漏出，蓄积在内体无法抑制的爱意也一起爆发。  
“哈、哈啊……爱……呼啊、啊……爱你们呀，爱你们……啊、啊啊……胜过、一切……”  
他断断续续地说，声音颤抖着，本应将身体导向高潮。  
恰恰在高潮的前一刻，治不进反退，故意在这种状态下抬起腰，抽出性器。北本能地抬高臀部，想用后穴央求似地勾住恋人的欲望。可就在治拔起的瞬间，性器的前端猛然跃出，给他造成强烈到足以忘记自我存在的刺激。  
弹跳感，喷溅声，触觉和听觉同时搅碎他的意识。无法停止的兴奋迫使内脏连续高潮。在四肢不由自主的蠕动起伏间，北信介短暂地失神了。

【未完待续】


End file.
